The invention relates to a seesaw ski-track.
A seesaw ski-track is known from the Belgian Patent No. 903891. Here, getting onto the seesaw ski-track while it is in motion is difficult because skiers stepping on who are not yet well accustomed to the seesaw ski-track always have to take a step-up or a step-down constantly fluctuating in height, while other skiers are passing at that point with considerable speed.
The invention has for its object to facilitate stepping on and off. To this end the seesaw ski-track has a stationary central part and two wings pivotable relative to the central part on separately located axes. The central part hereby remains on one and the same level and can thus merge with an entrance at the same level.